Rena: Beginner job analysis
Name: Rena Age:??(Found on Character Creation screen) Weapon: Bow Rena is an elf living in the mortal world. Her place in this world is jeopardized by the weakening of El, the power shards that energize everything including the connection to her home world. If this power fades the ties that bind the two planes will vanish as will Rena herself. She uses her abilities as a Ranger to protect the El and her friends. Rena is a marksman with ranged weapons but can call on the elements to fuel her magic attacks as well. When cornered though, she has no problem striking enemies with her awesome kicks. She also has the ability to seemingly fly through the air with her double jump. Skills: ( Special Actives) Rail Stinger: Rena's first skill: Shoots a piercing arrow through 2 enemies. Consumes 110MP, has a 3 second cool down time. ( Gain 5mp per hit) At Lv5: Deals 990% Magic Attack (With awakening penetrates through every target. No damage reduction after penetration) Perfect Storm: Rena aims downwards and shoots a tornado that deals a decent amount of damage can hit multiple enemies. ( 6 hits? , gain 1mp per hit) Consume: 200 MP Assault kick: Dives in with a reverse somersault then lifts with somersault (diagonal lift) Consume: 100 MP. 2 Hits ( Gain 5mp per hit) At Lv5: Each kick deals 439% physical attack Multiple Stinger: Fires 3 way "rail stingers" twice. 1st 3way is wider then the 2nd 3way. Any of the stingers can knockdown. Preferably used against monsters with Super armor or bosses. (Angles of the 2nd shot is the same as "x" attack on mount) Consume: 200 MP , 6 Hits : Does not penetrate when used normally. Only penetrates when used with awakening on (all targets) At Lv5: Each stinger deals 479% Magical attack Phoenix Strike: Shoots a giant phoenix (Giant arrow) hitting every target within range, burns as well ( burn damage depends on character's lv) Ranges: Goes till the end of the whole section? ( very far) Height: Roughly two and a half 'character' Consume" 300 MP , 1 Hit : Always penetrates, Rena has around 1-2 sec dely after usage At Lv5: Deals 1644% Magic attack, burns the targets for 10 sec Aero Tornado: Shoots a large 'ball' 45 degrees downwards. Each hit lifts the monster gradually. Mostly used against Bosses. (Best used on a platform that is higher then the target) Consume: 300 MP, 8 Hits, At Lv5: Deal 452% Magic attack x 8 ( on awakening, the tornado 'breaks' creating two winds that spins around horizontally: Deals 192% Mag attack x 8) The winds that are made on awakening can hit each target 8 times at best. Even if you push the mobs into them after the 8th hit, the rest is ignored Buffs Durations for all the accelerators are the same Lv1: 25 sec Lv2: 30 sec Lv3: 35 sec Magic Accelerator: Increases the Magic attack stat (not damage) by 20% Power Accelerator: Increases Physical attack stat by 20% Shield Accelerator: Increase Both physical & magic defence by 40% Other skills (passive and actives) Siege mode 'Swiftness': At lv 3: Reduces the time taken to get into siege mode by 30% , Reduces the mana usage on siege attack by 30% , Increases Siege mode damage by 30% Back Tumbling Shot: Jump back, flip and shoot arrows 45 degrees downwards ( Rena is invulnerable while using this skill) Lv1: 1 arrow : dealing ? % mag att Lv2: 2 arrows ( 2 way) : dealing ? % mag att Lv3: 3 arrows ( 3 way) : dealing 170% mag att ( 170% mag att is the current Rena's normal arrow damage) may change